


A Collection of MCYT Oneshots and Stories

by WATERIN_THESKY



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Couch Cuddles, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HOMIEsexual, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Video Game Mechanics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATERIN_THESKY/pseuds/WATERIN_THESKY
Summary: Just a big book of one-shots and/or multi-shots I've decided to write because I'm bored and love all of these YouTubers.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 415





	1. INFO BEFORE READING

I will write the following:  
• fluff  
• angst  
• poly relationships  
• platonic relationships

I will **not** write the following:  
• smut  
• gore  
• death  
• self-harm  
• anything over triggering

In saying that, that doesn't mean that there won't be swearing, sexual jokes, or mentions of anxiety, depression, or other mental illnesses.

And yes, I do take requests. Leave them in the comments and I'll get to them ASAP, thank you!


	2. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'manberg has stolen all of the DreamSMP's potion supplies. Dream volunteers to go to the nether to get more supplies but one thing leads to the next and now he's pinned against a wall but none other than Wilbur Soot.

Clay laughed along with everyone as Maia made another moderately funny joke. Dream liked her, she was a sweet woman. Wilbur on the other hand... He was more than just sweet. I mean, his voice was sweet. Sweeter than honey. But the British man himself was so much more.

God, Clay could swoon over Wilbur for hours and has pretty much done so on multiple occasions. He got caught up in unbelievable fantasies that would never come true, he knew that. And here he was again, getting flown away to a fantastical world that only existed in his mind. He soared above the clouds until a voice beckoned him out of his daydreams.

"Dream! Hello, earth to Dreeeeaaammm.." George sang before laughing. "Come on! We gotta fight L'manberg! Wilbur and his goons are probably plotting some big attack on us. I bet they have so many fuck- I mean, freaking potions."

The Floridian obviously perked up at his crush's name. He shook his head, rattling the thoughts out of his brain, and focused on the task at hand. Winning the war.

"Well, we'll get more potions than them, easy as that." He said and began running back to their base.

"Ya, we can't. They stole literally all the blaze rods, powder... Lit'rally everything we need for potions is gone." George's serious tone was odd but Dream guessed that it was just the man being concerned about the upcoming war.

"Whatever, let's go to the nether and get more. We have a portal going straight to a fortress, it shouldn't be that hard." Clay commented, pulling out his iron sword in case he got ambushed by someone from the opposing faction.

The green-skinned man took a right on the pathway and went to the nether portal. Dream stood in the middle and waited for the magical structure to transport him.

Not thinking that anything in the nether would be different, Clay looked up slightly as he walked out into the fortress, admiring the view. Sure, he had seen it a lot but it was still nice.

Dream took a few steps forward and- shit. He plummeted straight down a giant hole. It was most definitely man-made by the size and sheer depth of it. He got the bottom with two hearts to spare.

"What the-" Clay muttered, taking a few cooked pork chops from his inventory and shoveling them down.

Suddenly, Dream heard footsteps... From inside the wall. Someone had built a tunnel. He spun around from where he had picked up the noise and bit his cheek as one of the netherrack blocks started breaking.

First, the dirty blonde saw the person's feet. Dark grey shoes and a bit of their black pants were showing. Then the second block broke and Dream could've sworn he almost passed out.

"I honestly don't understand how this trap worked but here we are... Clay." Wilbur's voice echoed up the walls of the giant hole and Dream shuddered. "World's best, psshh... As if." The taller of the two took a few steps forward. Dream bit down on his cheek harder to stop himself from getting too nervous.

"If this is some dumb plan to kill me then hurry it up Wilbur, I don't wanna waste more food than I need to." The Brit scoffed at the younger man's words.

"Kill the owner of the Dream SMP?!? I wouldn't dare. I'm not some monster, you know?" Now it was Clay's turn to scoff. Wilbur was most definitely a monster. A very attractive, manipulative, perfect monster- but a monster nonetheless!

"Then why'd you make this trap? You knew I would come here. You planned this out didn't you, Wilbur?" Dream pieced everything together quickly. "You took our blaze rods and magma cream so we would have to come here. So you set up this trap, what would've happened if George fell down here? Would you have given him the same treatment??"

"Of course not," Will answered immediately. "He would be dead by now."

"Then-" Clay paused, suddenly speechless. "Why didn't you do the same for me?"

The brunette shook his head, his hair bouncing around a bit and Dream wished he could run his hands through it. It looked so soft and perfec- HE'S THE ENEMY! SHUT UP!!

"I told you already, Clay." There Wilbur went, using Dream's real name again. It was like silk running from his mouth. "To kill the owner of his own SMP is disrespectful-"

"And trapping him in a giant hole, isn't it? Clearly you don't really know what respect means." Dream rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Wilbur took two large steps towards Dream, the gap between them quickly shrinking. Now only about a foot stood in between the two party leaders.

"As I was saying..." Will put his hand on Dream's shoulder and began to push the shorter back towards the wall.

The blonde let out a short gasp when his back hit the wall but didn't let his facade fall. "Let go."

"No."

The simple word made Dream melt despite the context of the whole thing. His face heated up and the shorter looked to the wall behind them.

"Now, where was I?" Wilbur asked a rhetorical question and let out a small laugh.

"Aaahhh, yes. I'm not disrespectful, or a monster, am I?" He paused for the shortest time and Dream opened his mouth to say something but was quickly shut up by a finger on his lips. "Sshhhh... At least for now."

Clay didn't understand the last part of Wilbur's sentence but decided to listen to him. "You know that I would never kill you? I wanted to get you down here, just the two of us, for a reason."

Now Dream was scared and.. intrigued?? He wasn't 100% sure yet. "And that reason would be what, Wilbur Soot?"

Wilbur removed his finger from Dream's lips but not the hand on his shoulder. "You're oblivious, aren't you, Clay?"

Apparently Dream was pretty oblivious because he let himself nod a few times, confused out of his mind.

Wilbur only shook his head and rest his free hand against the Floridian's right cheek, thumb rubbing small circles around his cheekbone.

Dream might be the smartest book smart person there is, he wasn't exactly good with emotional cues. So he stood there, like an idiot as Wilbur took the final step closer to Clay.

"God, you know... Your eyes are just so pretty." Wilbur muttered before pressing his lips to Dream's.

Dream's eyes shot open in surprise. He should push Wilbur away, right? Well, he had imagined this exact thing over and over again so maybe not. The younger moved one of his arms around Wilbur's waist, pulling the man ever closer and started to kiss back.

Their tongues intertwined and Wilbur ran his hand up Dream's face and into his hair, curling the locks around his fingers.

It took a few minutes but eventually, the two parted. There were small pants that filled the room before Dream spoke up. "So that's why I'm still alive.." He smirked, rubbing his head against Wilbur's hand, enjoying the feeling.

Will let a small smile rise to his face and planted a few small kisses against the corners of Dream's mouth. "Well if you weren't so perfect you would've been dead by now."

\---

The two kept what weird relationship they had private. Dream would find _errands_ to run to see Wilbur where they shared kisses and stories. Both were leading parties in a war but wouldn't sacrifice their love to win.

"You know, you didn't have to trap me in the nether just to kiss me." Dream turned his head to the left and placed a kiss to Wilbur's neck.

"I know but hey, at least you can agree that it was creative." The Brit let a smile cross his face.

Clay only shifted around so he was in Wilbur's lap, hugging the man. "Ya, it's still stupid." He mumbled into the older's black shirt before letting out a yawn.

"Sleep, Clay. You still have a couple of hours until you have to be back." Will whispered, kissing the top of Dream's head.

The American only nodded and closed his eyes slowly. "Fine... Night Wilbur Soot."

"Goodnight, Dream," Wilbur whispered again as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	3. Cuddling and Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and George fall asleep leading to Dream having some bad thoughts. Luckily BadBoyHalo is there to help calm Clay down when he begins to panic.

The credits of some sci-fi mystery movie scrolled up on the television screen and George let out a large yawn. "That was a pretty good movie." He said groggily. Sapnap lazily nodded his head and curled up closer to the two men he was in between.

Clay flung his arm around behind both his boyfriends and smiled. "It was great actually. The ending was kinda predictable but I liked it nonetheless. What about you Nick?" He asked, planting a kiss to the shorter's temple.

The Texan blushed a bit, still not used to the affection from his partners even though they've lived together for months now. "What George-y said... And ya, it was-" He let out a small yawn, "-pretty predictable but I enjoyed it.

The trio stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before a soft song could be heard coming out of the TV speakers. Dream often did this when there was a silence between the three of them. His thoughts became dark if there wasn't background noise to distract him and the music was the perfect distraction.

The other two men accepted the music and Nick let himself start to drift off to sleep, his head falling on top of George's shoulder. The Brit turned and kissed Sapnap's head before letting himself fall asleep as well.

Clay was still wide awake. And even though he was undoubtedly tired, he just couldn't fully fall asleep. A Melanie Martinez song began to play and the Floridian let a small smile tug at his lips.

He mindlessly hummed along until the music faded out. Dream looked over to Sapnap and George cuddling and felt himself begin to get choked up? He didn't know why though. Sometimes Clay just felt left out. And that's stupid, right? I mean, they both loved him a ton and went out of their way to show him that... So why did he have these thoughts?

_"Remember, Dream. If you ever have bad thoughts or just need someone to talk to. I'm here... No matter what time it is. If I'm sleeping or recording or streaming. Any time, I promise."_

Darryl's words played in his mind on repeat. Any time he needed to talk, any time he had bad thoughts. Well, this would certainly fit the criteria. Dream slowly lifted his arm from behind the other two males, making sure not to wake them up.

Dream stood up off the couch and pulled his phone from his back pocket. After unlocking it, Clay opened his contacts and clicked on Bad's name. He pressed the call button and slowly walked to the bathroom, needing a bit of privacy.

Darryl picked up right when the blonde opened the bathroom door. "Hey, Dream! What's going on?" The other Floridian's voice was cheery as usual and it made Clay feel bad for even calling, but he pushed through.

"Re-..." He inhaled deeply followed by a sharp exhale. "Remember when you said that if I was ever having bad thoughts or if I just need someone to rant to then you'd be okay with me calling you because I really need someone right now and both Nick and George are sleeping and I just don't feel good enough for them, y'know? I mean like they're so good together, and a lot of the time I feel like an outcast which is insane, right? I mean we're inseparable and I should always think that because I love them and I know they love me but I'm just so insecure right now, and I think I'm having a panic attack right now, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

There was silence and for a second Clay thought Darryl was going to hang up until a small sigh could be heard from the other line. "Clay.." Bad said, voice full of kindness even though he had only said one word. "You just gotta breathe, I know how cheesy that is but just try, okay?"

Bad went quiet, most likely waiting for Dream to do what he said to do. The younger, in this situation, took a shaky breath before exhaling in the same manner. He repeated this a few times before he had calmed down a bit.

"You know that God has a plan for you, right? It might not be what you think, but he does have a plan. And you have to remember that. You gotta look forward to each day and live them to the fullest. We all have thoughts that make us feel that way and don't think I'm trying to invalidate you because I'm not. You just have to remember that nothing around you has changed, just your thoughts."

Clay almost broke down at Bad's words, they were so heartfelt and Dream wished that he could hug the older male right then and there. "I-..." He truly was speechless.

"Can I call you back tomorrow, Bad?" Darryl knew the other man would be okay so they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Dream didn't know when he ended up sitting on the bathroom floor but he stood up and exited the small room. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and returned to the couch.

"Hey, you okay??" Nick's voice called out quietly. Dream looked up and frowned, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mere." The younger whispered to his boyfriend, one arm outstretched while the other was wrapped around George.

Clay walked to the couch and let himself pretty much fall into Nick's side hug. "Just... I just... I feel so dumb right now, Nick. I do." Now it was the shorter's turn to frown as he shook his head. "You're literally the smartest person I know, why feel like that?"

It was now the time for a few tears to fall from Dream's eyes again. "Because I just feel left out, and I shouldn't though.. it's just- sometimes I feel like you and George would be happier without me but I know that's not true and I know we all love each other... It's just- I'm sorry."

Sapnap swung his arm around and cupped Dream's face. "Now you listen here. We would never be as happy as we are now without you here." He kissed the blonde's nose lightly. "You are amazing and we love you so much, okay?" Another kiss, this time under his right eye. "Clay, you have done so much for us both in this relationship and just in general." One more kiss, now on the lips.

Dream let himself melt into the kiss and it lasted a good couple seconds before Nick pulled away. "I love you and George more than anything in the world. Without either one of you, I'd be miserable. So don't ever go thinking that we would be better off without you, 'cause that's n-"

The brunette was cut off by a kiss from Clay. Their lips moved in a synchronized waltz. One of the older's hands ran itself through his lover's hair, admiring every strand that ran through his fingers.

They pulled away again, smiles on both their faces. "God, I love both of you so much it hurts," Clay said, a blush rising to his face for no apparent reason.

"I feel the same, now let's sleep, okay?" Sapnap proposed and Dream agreed, leaning over for a second to kiss George on the lips. The now half-sleeping male stirred and lazily kissed back to the best of his abilities.

Finally, everything had been solved, everyone was happy and the three of them could finally sleep peacefully.


	4. Soundboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy uses his infamous soundboard to prank Bad but things don't really go as planned.

"Bless you! Jeez, are you sure you're okay Skeppy? I'm getting worried.." Bad's voice was growing more concerned with every sneeze and to be honest, Skeppy was enjoying every minute of it. The whole thing was absolutely hilarious and he had to mute his mic so many times just to laugh.

"Bad, I'm fine do- achoo!" He played another sound from the application. Bad, of course, said bless you and Skeppy had to stop himself from laughing again.

He sniffled and thanked his friend. "Gosh, go see a doctor Zak!" Bad rarely used Skeppy's real name and especially so when they were recording. "You're seriously concerning me now. Can we stop the recording??"

Skeppy immediately interjected, "No! It's fine! I promise, everything's okay Bad. Jeez.." They continued playing Minecraft for about ten more minutes before Skeppy played another sound from his board.

That was the last straw for Darryl.

"Zak. Can you stop the recording?" He asked, his tone more serious than before. "Why? There's no re-" "I mean it.. please."

Reluctantly, the younger ended his recording and closed OBS. "There, I stopped. What's up?"

Bad sighed in a small amount of relief. "Are you using a soundboard like that last video where you trolled me? Because if you are then it's okay. I'm just worried about if all your sneezes are real."

Sure, Skeppy had lied to Bad before to get a reaction out of him for a video but this was different. Why was Darryl so worried right now??

"It's a board, same one as the other video but with sneezes. Oh my gosh, Bad, why are you so concerned? It's not like I'm dying or something."

An audible sigh could be heard from Bad's side. "Okay, sorry!" He said, his voice brighter than before. "It's just with everything going on right now, I wanted to make sure you're not sick or anything!!"

Skeppy let a small 'aww' slip past his lips at his friend's caring words. "Bad... that's really sweet, what the heck? But ya, don't lose sleep over it. I'm sorry I worried you."

Bad nodded and smiled to himself. "Thanks, Skeppy, it means a ton to me. It's just that you're my best friend and... well, like I said, with everything that's happening in the world I just wanted to know that you didn't catch anything."

Skeppy felt his heart pain a bit at the words 'best friend' but he wasn't sure why. His feelings for Bad were strictly platonic, right? Right? Whatever, that was a question for himself in the future, not now.

"Okay, now that we got that dealt with, do you wanna actually play Minecraft or just talk some more?" The shorter asked.

"Mmmmmm, I guess we could play Minecraft. Maybe just a normal survival world though? We haven't really done one of those in a bit." Skeppy smiled and agreed with Bad. "Survival it is. Let me set up a realm really quick and then we can play."

"Awesome! Can't wait!" Bad's voice was full of energy and happiness now, it was nice to listen to.

The two men hopped on Minecraft and began playing, both knowing they would be there together for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhhhh, I hate this so much. it's so short and it sucks. I lost motivation like halfway through and was gonna make it romantic but it just didn't fit so I kinda just gave up...

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories will be posted ahead of time on Wattpad so if you wanna read them earlier go to https://www.wattpad.com/user/WATERIN_THESKY.


End file.
